Loaded Play
by RawBIRD
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai have some fun, inspired by a gunplay request Slash/Yaoi  please review if you like


Loaded Play

Sanzo ran the tip of his gun down Hakkai's back. He got aroused, as the tied up demon panted and moaned. Hakkai's hands were tied up above his head using the Maten scripture, because that is of course what it was designed for. Hakkai, unlike Sanzo, was stripped naked, his skinny body all bare for Sanzo to gaze upon.

"Turn around." Sanzo spoke strictly, using his gun to nudge Hakkai's body to turn the way he desired. Hakkai shifted his weight slowly, allowing Sanzo to see Hakkai's front in all its glory, his toned and bony chest, his pale skin. Sanzo slowly licked his lips, his eyes enjoying everything he saw. Tracing his gun over Hakkai's neck, chest and hips, he began to feel himself growing hard. He lent in periodically to kiss the bound demon. Always controlling the kiss, Hakkai didn't mind though, he enjoyed letting go of the control, once in a while, it was easier then always arguing with him that was for sure.

"Open your mouth." Hakkai lowered his jaw, thinking he would take Sanzo's cock in his mouth. But instead was greeted with the cold metal of Sanzo's pistol. Sanzo shoved the gun as far as was possible without making Hakkai sick, with his mouth full of steel he couldn't exactly argue. He licked it like it was Sanzo's cock, wrapping his tongue around it, at the same time praying it wasn't loaded. It was one thing if Sanzo shot into him, but another if Sanzo shot him. He accepted taking it into his mouth as deep as he possible could. He hoped Sanzo was enjoying this as he wasn't able to see the expressions on the monk's face.

Hakkai's head was grabbed suddenly by Sanzo; as he pulled the gun out of his mouth. This time forcing Hakkai's head down, luckily for Hakkai he was flexible. Sanzo put Hakkai's mouth over his hard erection and pushed him on it. With his hands tied behind his back he was unable to undo Sanzo pants, but he could feel the warmth coming from the bulge growing within them. Relieved not to have the gun in his mouth, Hakkai smiled but didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long before he felt the cold and wet metal slide along the side of his ass. If he wasn't pushed hard against Sanzo's crotch, he would've argued. Before he could he felt the small gun entering him from behind. He winced as he felt it go further into him, it hurt, not because of the size but because there was no lubrication. Hakkai couldn't exactly say anything though he so bit down a little on Sanzo to express his pain.

"Che'," Sanzo grunted and grabbed Hakkai from the front of his head and pulled him off.

"What?" He asked with an impatient and annoyed tone. Hakkai focus hard to catch his breath, to get his words out but Sanzo moved the gun further inside him again so he gasped for air.

"Oww…Sanzo…" Sanzo removed the gun quickly from Hakkai, causing him to wince and cry out. Hakkai noted Sanzo must've been very annoyed, as he was never usually this brutal.

"Sanzo… I hate to ask this but…" He struggled with the feeling of having his hands tied and his eyes covered. Hakkai didn't enjoy having so little control of the situation.

"Is that gun loaded?" He asked hesitantly. Sanzo opened the gun spun the barrel around, and looked back up at Hakkai.

"Che…" Hakkai turned a sickly shade of pale, he knew Sanzo was reckless but he didn't think he was that stupid. Sanzo mustn't have realized but it made Hakkai feel sick inside.

"Hmm, I'll make it up to you." Sanzo suddenly pushed Hakkai backwards, Hakkai grunted as he fell on top of his bound hands. The monk quickly untied him, and uncovered his emerald eyes. He lent down to kiss him and dominated the demon with his tongue. He used the time kissing to undo the front of his pants. He broke suddenly away from the kiss, both of the men panting for breath. Hakkai smirked when he saw Sanzo's priestly arousal.

"I wonder what the monks at Chang'an would say if they saw this?" Asked Hakkai chuckling.

"They'd probably gouge their eyes out, now shut up and turn over." Hakkai cooperated and turned onto his front without saying a word. Sanzo wasn't one for romance or nice words, in fact he wasn't much for anything, but at least he was considerate enough to lubricate Hakkai, and prepare him a little for what was to come.

Sanzo didn't wait long before he quickly pushed himself into the demons tight opening, and began pounding him roughly from behind. Sanzo found himself oddly aroused from having his gun in Hakkai earlier; was it because he saw the gun as an extension of his own arm? He assumed that was why, as he pounded Hakkai harder and rougher, his hips moving back and forth, pushing as deep as he could each time he thrust forward. Hakkai was enjoying every painful moment, with every bit of pain felt he was overcome with sensations of pleasure. He clenched the sheets on the bed tightly as he felt himself climaxing, he muffled his scream as his body shook from the pleasure and the aftermath. Sanzo didn't have to continue for too much longer until he came into Hakkai. As he did he grabbed Hakkai and pushed their bodies together, not letting even a millimetre of space between them.

Sanzo rolled off Hakkai and pushed the demon onto his side. The two men lay together, side by side, exhausted but satisfied.

"Sanzo," Hakkai managed to get out between sighs of pleasure. "If you ever put that loaded gun near me again," Sanzo moved his eyes so he could see Hakkai from the corner of them.

"I'll put it in _your_ ass." He said with his typical "mess with me and die" smile. Sanzo shut his eyes both men started becoming painfully aware of the rain pelting down on the inn windows. The rainy weather ritual was over for now, no flirting, no words of love, just the two of them licking each other's old wounds, the only way they could. Sanzo stood up off Hakkai's bed and moved onto his own ready to sleep. Both knowing, that they would meet again like this if the bad weather continued tomorrow.


End file.
